


explorations

by soursherbert



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursherbert/pseuds/soursherbert
Summary: im bad at summaries but uhhLucy wants to try something new with Emmet. Takes place after TLM2 so maybe some minor spoilers.





	explorations

 The world was becoming unified again. It was odd to understand, for some, how DUPLO from the the Systar System were able to fit so perfectly in the regular world, but the visions of such a lovely future world brought upon the lives of everyone was able to debunk any conspiracies left. It was now full of love, of generosity and creativity. That, for the most part, brung everything together so perfectly.

 

 And it was now that Wyldstyle was able to explore her own self. She had never really taken the time to look herself in the mirror again with the thought of erasing her past. Blue streaks and all, she could see something else. Something almost...new.

 

 But it wasn't the only thing new from her mind. She still felt so bad for having tried to push Emmet to be some sort of great macho man, and to appreciate who he was, it was definitely more rewarding than what he could have turned out to be. Like some sort of epiphany, she could look at Emmet more fully now, with a more genuine sense of respect for his ways.

 

 They had officially been “super best friends” for a very long while now. Everyone was safe and sound, and now that only left Lucy with her thoughts. Most of them were about Emmet.

 

 After the huge mission they had previously faced, she was beginning to question his mannerisms. The way he would walk, how well he took care of his own self, his interest in cuter clothes and things, how perceptive he was of other's feelings and concerns. She now could see that more sensibly in her mind, and truly wondered of Emmet's… versatile self.

 

 “Lucy! What do you think of this dress? I mean, it's not something I would wear but I just think it's pretty. Maybe General Mayhem might like it!

 

 Lucy was taken quickly from her thoughts, somewhat flustered from zoning out. “Oh! Yeah it is, sure.”

 

 She was, mostly, curious. Seeing him nimbly handling the fabric, she tried to imagine something stirring inside him. Something keeping him from speaking. 

 

 Currently they had brought out storage from the last while, sorting and deciphering what would be kept and donated to help others build what they wanted. They sat in their bedroom, as cozy as it may be.

 

 These thoughts had rummaged through Wyldstyle’s head for some time, that she had made some considerable thinking. Some not-so-accidental steps to her consideration of an intimate moment between the two. They had plenty, but one where Lucy felt it would truly meet the wants of both of them.

 

 The room was warm. Maybe it was just her. Lucy sat up, scooting close to Emmet on their bed, his face turning and giving off a quite surprising look, his lips parted. “Emmet.” She had began to study his lively face, bringing a hand to feel his heated cheeks, before carefully leaning in. They kissed, as a per usual activity.

 

 But this time Lucy wanted to prove something. She pushed forward to the warmth of the room, trying to start a fire. He hands travelled amongst his neck, then his hair, taking a grip as a searing spark flared in her mind and she could hear the shaky exhale exit Emmet's nose. She gave his hair a tug and felt him stiffen under her grip.

 

 Emmet pulled away for the need of more air but Lucy didn't want their system. She quickly attacked his neck, and finally he spoke again. “...Lucy? What are y… What has gotten into you?” And his rhetoric was accompanied by a nervous laughter, breathy from her lips to his skin.

 

 She didn't really want to move from his neck but she did close enough to bring her whispers to his ears, a hand loosely tracing his body. “I...want to try something tonight. We've worked hard enough today babe.” And with that, she loosely pushed the storage bin away with one foot, continuing to focus her attention on Emmet, her hand snaking inside his shirt. 

 

 “O-oh?” Was his only response.

 

 Lucy had already began to kiss his neck but went to suckling, hearing his breath hitch at the movements she caused, creating such noise that was lovely to her ears. She could feel his heart flutter in his chest, and Lucy smiled through her kisses. But she stopped again, her mind beginning to become jumbled now that her idea was falling into place. She sat up, seeing the redness of his neck and his face. “Well, I need you to listen to me. But, if you don't like what we're doing tonight we can stop at any time.”

 

 Emmet smiled, but confusingly. He scooted more onto their bed with what Lucy could make out to be a twinkle in his eyes amongst the room. “I...I mean, I’d like to do whatever with you.” And it was with that Lucy puffed a hidden held breath in her nose, eyeing him carefully. “But, I am curious, of course!”

 

 “Okay. Well, lie down. I'll explain as we go.” Wyldstyle’s voice was soft, but excited, and she immediately drifted her eyes across the dimly lit room to find a box she had stored some very interesting supplies in. She noted the box and sauntered over to it, digging around to the bottom to find a few foreign objects. In the back, she heard the bed shift, and a sigh. She turned with the items behind her back, smiled at Emmet now laid back, and he giggled in return. “I've got a few things to address first, as I imagine you've never done this before.”

 

 Of course, as she mentally stated before, they have had intimate situations. It wasn't that Emmet was a virgin, because definitely throughout their relationship they had certainly learned more about each other physically than they initially saw, but Emmet was still a pretty normal guy in some areas. Lucy was kind of afraid how he would react to her idea. “Now, Emmet, trust me on this.”

 

 Now she loomed over him, watching his chest rise and fall slowly, still clothed by pajamas; blue stripes. He still smiled, now warmly. Lucy leaned down, beginning to kiss him again, but laying the items to the side. She straddled him, carefully, and her hands met the buttons on his pajamas and her lips to his own, muting him for only a moment. With gentle thought, she rolled her hips, feeling him jolt. Her hands soon set aside each task of nimbly reaching for buttons until she felt his shirt slide away.

 

 Lucy sat up now, and she began to feel Emmet reach for her, pushing back to her previous movement. But she stopped him, pressing a hand at his waist and her eyes zoning in on his somewhat bewildered expression. She nodded to the items to his side, and he must have instantly remembered, glancing over.

 

 “Um, Lucy.” Emmet began, but his voice faltered. Lucy cringed. “That… that kinda looks like…”

 

 “A penis? Yeah.” Wyldstyle enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to use derogatory slurs in their tender moments together. She smiled, but looked away, somewhat nervous. “I kinda wanted to, yaknow, take the reigns. I know as a man you might think you have to be more… receptive and dominant but…” She brought her view back to Emmet, who was strangely not offended, but rather gave off a curious gaze. “I want to, well, be the top sometimes. You're so cute and- and different and… it would be nice to change it up from time to time.”

 

 The strap on was not big. She felt that Emmet probably doesn't have experience in this area she intended to delve into, so starting off smaller was best. She glanced nervously at it, then back at Emmet, who just smiled back at her. “Well… yeah! I...I think it means a lot hearing that. Like I said, anything with you would be super awesome!”

 

 With this, she smiled in return. “Okay. we'll make this work.” And with that, she grounded herself into his hips again, hearing Emmet catch his breath. And as she watched him and her movements, she stripped herself of her top, laying it away neat the other oddities. She saw the flustered nature of Emmet's face now, sweet but possibly overwhelmed, so she sat up to scoot down the bed, her hands reaching his waistband of his pajamas. She looked up, seeing his teeth catch his bottom lip, but he nodded. Lucy proceeded to remove his pants and boxers that sported little smiley faces. She didn't mean to laugh, but she chuckled some, removing them, then proceeding to do the same for herself. 

 

 Along with the strap on was a bottle of simple lube. It wasn't exactly fancy, but she supposed something bland would work for this time. It spread on her fingers easily. She gazed up again. “We're going to start of simple, ok? This might burn a little bit.”

 

 “I… I can imagine.” Emmet frowned. “But it does get nice, right? Like when...you did it?”

 

 Lucy chuckled, leaning forward again to Emmet. “Definitely.”

 

 Before going any further, Lucy had already began to touch Emmet sensibly, hearing him sigh and moan gently with each tentative stroke. She watched his face etched, softly, before slowly introducing her finger into him. Emmet gasped loudly and began to grip the bed. “Ah!” And Lucy touched him quicker, his voice giving way in a nervous bliss. 

 

 The room seemed to spin as she moved her own electricity through Emmet, like a spiritually erotic machine to keep her heart pumping so hard and loudly. She gripped his core harder, but kept pushing in, watching with intensity. “You ok babe?”

 

 “Mm… mmmgy-yeah.” Emmet breathed. She felt him twitch in her grasp. Taking that as encouragement, she introduced another finger, pushing deeper. Emmet gasped, his voice cracking into a soft moan. “The- ohh… full f-feeling is- mmn! Nice…”

 

 “Yeah baby? You like that?” Lucy's own tone began to change the more she heard his voice give way. Her stomach twisted delightly, and she offered a grin once Emmet glanced back down and met her gaze. “We've barely even started.” And with that, her fingers curled. Emmet’s hips seized, and he whined against her fingers. 

 

 But she wasn't at that spot yet.

 

 Watching Emmet was basically phenomenal. His soft face contorted in measures Wyldstyle surely hadn't thought out yet. He was so cute. So, she voiced it. “God, Emmet. You're so fucking cute.” And in that very grovel in her voice she saw the twinge of excitement in Emmet's eyes light up more, lust heavily overlaying.

 

“Mmmnh!” She pumped her fingers inside him faster, her other hand now away but resting what she hoped to be a comforting grip of his waist. Her grip didn't last long, however, the noises and faces coming from Emmet brought Lucy to tweal at her bare chest. 

 

 Lucy moaned, softly. “You… wanna get to the next part, Emmet?”

 

 Wyldstyle pulled her fingers from him, emitting a disappointed noise from Emmet, his hips having jolted by her exit. She sat up, biting her lip as she saw Emmet already so incredibly flustered and breathless. His eyes struggled to look at her, eventually glancing at the object and then at the other side of the bed.

 

 As she clipped the strap on on, Lucy leaned down, stroking Emmet's hair, kissing him lightly along his neck. Seeing he was calmer, she sat up, her eyes deep set. “If- at any point you don't want to do this anymore, tell me.” Reflecting, she found it quite surprising how quickly she and Emmet reached this part in their sexual endeavor so quickly today. She felt he was becoming more confident. He nodded, breaking her dissociative gaze. 

 

 “Yeah... I-I will.” Emmet's voice was behind a soft, nervous smile, and very quiet. He brought a hand up to his mouth, and Lucy felt his eyes follow her while she adjusted her strap on.

 

 She reached for the lube again, getting just a little bit along the base to help with the situation. Looking down, Lucy saw Emmet was looking away. She grunted, her hand meeting his cheek while she bent above him. “Look at me…”

 

 Air travelled thickly by the sound of Emmet's chest. His gaze was crucial to her acknowledgment and, well, her arousal. She thought for a moment she was too forceful before he finally met her gaze, eyes lowering. He smirked, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. “Alright then.” But it faltered, and Emmet was quick to return to his nervousness. “Are you… enjoying this?”

 

 “God, yeah I am.” Lucy breathed, touching her breasts to see Emmet's reaction: a face filled with blush. “I could probably do this all day baby, you're so super cute like this… all to me.” She bent down, grinding him again, this time Emmet gave way with a shaking gasp. “I want to hear you moan. I want to fuck you so hard… I want you to feel so good, to hear your voice and see that cute face of yours…”

 

 Lucy then collected that she may have gotten carried away some, seeing as Emmet was moaning attentively to the actions administered to his lower self, he cried out sweetly to Wyldstyle’s ears. “O-ohh…! Lucy…”

 

 “Y...yeah?” She was beginning to get breathless at the sight of this.

 

 Emmet squirmed, lifting his hips. “...Please…do it already…”

 

 With that little voice, Lucy wasn't sure if she could wait much longer. She dragged her hips down towards his bottom, aligning the phallus with his entrance. Her fingers still tingled with a warm feeling from being in there. “Alright babe,” Lucy was panting, her groin was on fire. A small mechanism inside her attached to the strap on was begging to move, too. “Ready?”

 

 She watched, and Emmet brought a hand to cup his mouth, but another reached for one of Lucy's own that was keeping her up on the bed. She blinked, feeling his fingers, and quickly took grasp of his hand. Emmet sighed, and Lucy bit her lip in the midst of the moment. “I got you, babe…”

 

 With that, Wyldstyle slowly began to push into him. She watched Emmet's face with care, seeing him release a pleasant breath the moment she entered a little bit. He brung his finger to his mouth, biting gently. “Ahmm…” His voice was tight coming out of his lungs.

 

This whole scene unveiling before Lucy was like some kind of drug she just took. She was on a high the moment Emmet smiled, or laughed, or did much of anything. He was so... perfect. Lucy felt his sweaty, shaking palm below her grip of his hand and was gazing at his face, how his brows knitted the moment she was halfway there, his mouth open and moaning tirelessly. 

 

 When Lucy finally reached the full girth within Emmet, she sat for a moment, letting his shaking self adjust and his breath slow. She watched him open his eyes back up, his lower self visibly clenched against the object, and his lips curl into a small, nervous smile. “...Good s-so far.”

 

 “Mmm.” Wyldstyle smiled, squeezing Emmet's hand below her. She didn't want to hurt him, and she was frankly very thankful this dildo fit inside him, and it was snug along with the other piece cupping gently- but irritatingly arousing, inside of her. She lifted her hips out barely, watching Emmet's chest heave, so she squeezed his hand again. “I'm going to start slow.”

 

 Then, Lucy pulled back more until she had almost left his entrance. The room was beginning to become obsolete now, and her mind was spinning. She couldn't imagine how Emmet felt right now, but considering he was enjoying the beginning, she was excited to see how much he enjoyed being handled. He gasped below her as she began to push back in, developing a rhythm.

 

 Then it became interesting. She panted, eyeing Emmet below, and seeing him bite his lip, back arching. It must of hurt some, given the fact that this was his first time, but Wyldstyle hope she took the proper steps of precautions to make this enjoyable for Emmet. She sped up and slowed down, and anytime she heard Emmet cry uncomfortably she would slow down again, and vise versa. “You're doing…hahh… so good for me.” Frankly, she was astonished, and proud.

 

 Emmet moaned in return, tossing his head to the side. Lucy watched him touch his chest for a moment, but shamefully put his hand back down. It was _ so  _ cute, and Lucy was about to head down to give him a little help, but- “F-faster…”

 

 “Huh?” Lucy was broken out of a daze, and saw Emmet looking pleadingly up at her with his ruffled hair and deep, lustful eyes.

 

 “Mnn...Mm… y-you...faster…”

 

Lucy had accidentally stopped  registering his words for a moment. She couldn't help to smile, in a proud kind of way. “Cute…” She leaned down, kissing him, and heard him gasp at the remark above him. Then, she really did speed up.

 

 The bed was beginning to shake, and Emmet cried out, reaching for Wyldstyle's back. She sat back up now, to watch his face, and she listened to his high pitched gasping in moaning like a symphony. He shivered and cried in delicious ways that made Lucy feel so many mixed emotions. It was like the room was swirling.

 

 Emmet whined, and he was practically pleading under undistinguishable words, his body glistening and faint water creasing towards the corners of his eyes. Lucy was really worried that he was hurting, but Emmet let out a shrill moan leading after that made her think otherwise.

 

 And Lucy felt it, too. It was like they were really linked together into this one piece, her piece inside her bringing her to the beckoning edge. She moaned, beginning to suck on the tender skin of Emmet's neck as she tried to collect herself, her body shaking deliberately with undenying, wonderful pleasure. “Ahmm… Mmm! Emmet…”

 

 “L-Lucy! Ah-!” Emmet gripped her back in, in their combined moment, felt like desperation. His lips were gaping open, close to Wyldstyle's ears, and she heard his closeness. She was almost there, too.

 

 In a final moment of need, she thrusted much harder, but felt the gush of heat rush beneath her from Emmet before she followed, having heard him give out a strangled cry and shiver delightfully. Lucy came, grinding it out slowly, before she finally came down, laying there.

 

 It was a fleeting moment of recovery. Emmet sighed, his hands holding Lucy with a comforting warmth circulating him. By the time he finally caught his breath, he spoke.

 

 “Mmm… w-wow.” Lucy adjusted herself to be able to look at his face, seeing it soft and so sweetly dorky, sweat beads decorating his flushed self. He turned to her. “That...was…”

 

 “Good?” Lucy was a little more nervous of his response than she expected.

 

 Emmet chuckled softly. “...Really... g-good.”

 

 Well that was great to hear. “But, we are going to have to take a shower.”

 

 “Just...o-one more minute of this?”

 

Lucy let out a nosey sigh, amused. “Sure…”

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
